


Its just a matter of words

by Firehedgehog



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween fic. Light Yoai. EnzanNetto Sometimes Netto wins and looses<br/>Birthday fic to hikari-chan 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its just a matter of words

I own nothing but the fic, if I did own it Netto would have ended with anyone other then a female.

Happy Birthday Hikari-chan!

Its just a matter of words

By: Firehedgehog

It sucked getting older, at sixteen Netto knew that this would be his last year of trick or treating. He sighed, sometimes wishing he could go back to being a kid, then took that thought back remembering the chaos of when he was twelve.

That, and Rockman would yell at him if he somehow became a kid again. Rockman coudl be scary, worse his hologram system in the house made him appear life sized. Too bad Rockman still looked twelve, short and cute.

He was so not letting the navi live that down.

"What are you planning Hikari, you have that grin on your face," a voice said, Netto turned slightly to see that a familiar person had sound him at the park he was at the moment.

"This is the last Halloween I can really trick or treat, after that it would be lame to go trick or treating," Netto replied, that and the looks people would give him.

"Halloween, the night your loose on the town and allowed to go sugar high on candy you mean," the other snorted.

"Oi, I don't go loose on the town Enzan," Netto protested.

"You didn't deny the sugar-high part though," Enzan pointed out with that familiar evil smirk of his.

"Egad, I have been found out," Netto said dramatically, and pretended to swoon dramatically into the dual haired teens arms.

"Hmph..." Enzan said, and dropped him on the ground.

"Ow.." Netto said as loud as he could.

"You do that," Enzan said looking down on the downs brunette.

"Why thank you," Netto said sarcastically. "And for that, I'm going to make sure your dressed as a black knight on Halloween."

"Oh..." Enzan said leaning down, till his face was centermeters away from his own.

"I mean it," Netto smirked.

"Good," Enzan said, claiming Netto's lips for his own. "Because if I'm a Knight, you'll be my dark prince... probably of pranks," Enzan said as he pulled away.

Netto blushed and of course agreed, he really had to figure out a way to say no to his boyfriend.

END


End file.
